1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a joint means for connecting wall members constituting a wall structure of a building, such as a curtain wall, and more particularly concerns a corner joint means for connecting two wall members placed adjacent to each other at a concave or convex angle portion in the wall structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, generally, most wall portions of buildings are constructed with a curtain wall, since the use of the curtain wall makes it possible to greatly reduce the period required for constructing a building and also gives a superior appearance to the exterior of a building. Moreover, most curtain walls can be constructed to incorporate a heat insulating construction filled with suitable heat insulating material.
However, according to the prior art, though it is true that the wall members placed adjacent to one another in a straight portion of the curtain wall construction can easily be connected to one another, it requires extremely tiresome work to connect two wall members that are placed adjacent to one another at a concave or convex angle portion, i.e. corner portions. This is because vertical mullions to be attached to the corner portions must have various sectional configurations conforming to the sectional configuration of the corner portions. Moreover, after completion of attachment of the vertical mullions to the corner portions, there is needed additional work for sealing clearances formed between the mullions and a window unit.
Furthermore, in the prior art, it is difficult to obtain sufficient constructional features, such as earthquake-proofing, water proofing or wind pressure-proofing, for the corner portion of the curtain wall which needs to be constructed on site. In particular, providing sufficient heat insulating treatment to the corner portion of a curtain wall incorporating a heat insulated construction calls for extremely time-consuming and troublesome work.